Electrical power systems can be used to provide electrical power to one more loads such as buildings, appliances, lights, tools, air conditioners, heating units, factory equipment and machinery, power storage units, computers, security systems, etc. The electricity used to power the loads is often received from an electrical grid (or grid). The grid can be any network of electrical transmission lines which are used to transport energy from a first location to a second location. Electricity is generally supplied to the grid by utility companies or other off-site power distribution companies. Unfortunately, presently used power systems are often unable to adequately compensate for grid outages, power disruptions in the grid, and increased load demands. Presently used power systems are also unable to adequately take advantage of decreased load demands.
As an example, a factory may use electricity from the grid to run several large manufacturing machines. If the load in the factory increases due to the need for increased production, the grid may not be able to provide enough power to keep the manufacturing machines operational. Similarly, the factory may not receive adequate power if there is a grid outage or other grid disruption. As an alternative, the factory may use electricity from a local power source instead of the grid. However, in traditional power supply systems the local power source is not able to efficiently interact with the grid to optimize the provision of power to the load. Further, during times of increased load or a local power source outage, the factory may still not have adequate power for the manufacturing machines. Further yet, during times of decreased load, the local power source is not able to efficiently provide excess power to the grid.